Kemuri
by K.Y. Lowell
Summary: -Kiss x Kiss Seirei Gakuen- Akihiro's taking a break and Shin decides to join him.


Atop the school, the air was warm. 

Sighing as he leant rather heavily on the balcony railing, seated with his back to it and his head tipped back so he was staring at the sky, Akihiro rubbed a hand idly over the fabric of his uniform jacket, which he'd removed and scrunched up none too neatly at his side due to the heat in the air. He supposed he really ought to be trying to organize his notes, what with the pressure of exams rapidly descending on Seirei Gakuen and turning everyone's brains into identical piles of stressed-out mush, but he was taking what he considered a few well-deserved moments to relax after eating lunch and he didn't particularly feel like reading through dozens of pages of notes at the moment. Instead, he closed his eyes halfway and took his hand from his jacket to instead reach into his pocket, fingers brushing against and slowly nudging open the lid of the small box there; he breathed out, closed his eyes all the way, and didn't inhale again until he had a cigarette in his mouth and was holding the flame of his lighter beneath it. He knew if anyone caught him, they'd be angry - and if it was one person in particular,_ not_ simply because of the fact that he was breaking school rules by smoking on the property - but he didn't care, snapping the lighter shut, slowly exhaling a long wisp of smoke and opening his eyes slightly to watch it drift away.

It was far too short a time, to him, before the door to the roof opened, and _just_ as disapproving violet eyes met his, he turned away and quietly ground the cigarette's burning tip into the edge of the roof to extinguish it before flicking it into a stand of trees below. It was an unspoken agreement between them; he never smoked around the other, and in return, his needs would be satisfied when the time came for such things. It wasn't a relationship, oh no - neither of them would swallow their pride enough to possibly consider that - but they both grudgingly accepted the fact that they _needed_ each other on some deep, detached level.

And that was why Shin was there.

"Nishimura." Akihiro nodded faint acknowledgement, staring up at the sky again, not budging an inch when Shin dropped into a sitting position next to him and tried to nudge him aside for a bit more room. He supposed he _did_ deserve that elbow in the ribs, considering he'd barely left enough space for even one as slender as Shin to get halfway comfortable, but it didn't stop him from protesting and elbowing back and before long, they'd got themselves into a rather disjointed scuffle as to who would get the prime spot near the corner of the roof - Akihiro won, of course, using his slightly less slender frame to get leverage on Shin and try to pin him down, and he refused to let himself blush even the slightest little bit when he ended up pressed nearly full-length against Shin with the singer blinking wordlessly up at him. "You're too thin and can't use your weight properly," he said, feigning a bored tone. "If you had a little more meat on your bones you might be able to pull one over on me." He wondered if he'd sounded like he might enjoy that, but Shin's expression never changed and left him unable to tell. That often irked him, that Shin could be so expressionless in their confrontations, but it was hard to be truly irritated when he was pretty much laying on Shin and staring at him from a distance of all of three inches. "You aren't a very comfortable cushion, either," he remarked after a moment, wondering what reaction that would get.

"So you're saying I should be all soft and squishy like you?" Shin's tone might have sounded angry to anyone who happened to be passing by, but Akihiro was close enough to hear the low note of amusement that softened the bite of those words, and he found the corner of his lips tugging inexorably upward in a smile. "Soft and squishy, my ass. No, wait, don't go there," he added quickly, not giving Shin any chance to latch onto the statement and twist it around, continuing before the singer could even draw breath to speak. "Besides, I am _not_ soft and squishy. Does this feel squishy to you?" He grabbed at Shin's hand, meaning to prod it into his stomach, but Shin twisted and slipped out of his grasp and eased his hands behind his head instead to cushion it from the hard cement he was pressed against. "I don't know, maybe some things about you aren't so soft and squishy," he said easily, shifting his hips as best as he could while pinned down, taking great pleasure in watching Akihiro _blush_ despite obviously attempting not to. There was silence again then, dragging on for so long that he began to wonder if Akihiro was falling asleep - he couldn't have that, not least for the indignity he'd suffer if anyone happened to catch them before it was time to go back to class - and he sighed, taking his hands out from behind his head and placing them against Akihiro's shoulders to give him a good shove. "Jinguuji. Move. At this rate I'm going to leave ass prints in the roof from the way you're laying on me."

"Make me." Akihiro didn't even twitch, far too comfortable to bother moving, his head having drooped at some point to rest on Shin's shoulder with his eyes closed. For all he teased Shin about being underweight, the singer really _did_ make quite a nice cushion, or at least enough of one that he didn't want to budge even a single millimeter. He was forced to at least lift his head, though, when Shin moved a hand and neatly prodded at a spot on his shoulder that sent a shockwave of pain through him. "Hey, c'mon, that's just no fair--" he began.

Shin only smirked, tilting his head up and placing an amazingly gentle kiss to Akihiro's lips to distract his train of thought. It was incredibly effective; not only did Akihiro completely forget what he'd been on about, he instinctively opened his mouth against Shin's, and the almost-hesitant contact was suddenly deepened into a full-blown kiss as Shin took advantage of the invitation offered to him - how could he not, when Akihiro was so willing to allow it, unresisting atop him and even kissing him back? He was reluctant to let his guard down, however, but slowly...ever so slowly...he relaxed, brought a hand up to tangle his fingers into Akihiro's hair, and dared to close his eyes. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, and he had a hard time even doing _that_, but though he despised the fact that Akihiro had the habit of reaching for a cigarette whenever he was stressed, he'd grown so used to the taste of smoke in Akihiro's mouth that he never really minded it. He might even go so far as to say he liked it, and he did - it was a bit of familiarity, a constant in his always-changing life, and he wondered idly if that was the reason he had this not-quite-relationship with Akihiro. Because it was something constant, something he could rely on to be there for a while, something he didn't _mind_ relying on for a while.

That last thought frightened him, and he pulled away.

"That was _really_ no fair, Nishimura." Akihiro moved, though, finally allowing Shin to rise and smooth out his uniform, watching him quietly out of the corner of an eye. He knew Shin's body language, knew from the way he was fidgeting with the hem of his jacket and trying to get it to fall _just so_ that he was going back inside, and somehow he felt just the slightest bit rejected. "What, time to go in already? I didn't think we were out here that long," he half-murmured, trying to make it sound like an offhand, absentminded comment, gazing off at the skyline in the distance so he wouldn't have to look at Shin.

"No. Ten minutes left before break ends." Shin's words were short and clipped, only as polite as they had to be, but then his voice softened as he turned and fastened his gaze on Akihiro. "I'll see you later...na?"

"Aa..." Akihiro risked a quick glance and the faintest hint of a smile, which didn't fade until Shin had turned away and gone back inside. Even then, he just continued to stare at the door to the stairwell for a moment longer, finally lifting his head a bit more and turning it to gaze up at the clouds floating lazily above like wisps of smoke. Speaking of, if he had so much time left...he dug in his pocket, fished out another cigarette, and lit it only after a moment of just holding it between his fingers.

Suddenly, atop the school, the air felt cold.


End file.
